


Balzo della fede

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Grido dell’aquila [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Introspection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 21:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Le cupe riflessioni di Ezio."Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge delle Mani indetta dal gruppo Facebook Il Giardino di Efp".Prompt: 26.	Mani sporche di sangue.





	Balzo della fede

Balzo della fede

Ezio auditore stava appollaiato su una trave, guardando le sue mani sporche di sangue. Gocciolavano luride, una sostanza simile macchiava il fazzoletto con cui aveva pulito la lama celata.

< Un assassino… questo sono. Tutto è lecito per un bene più alto. Un tempo questo mi riempiva di pace, mi sembrava giusto, ma col tempo mi sento sempre più stanco.

No, non posso titubare ora >.

Serrò gli occhi, mentre il vento gli sferzava il viso, udiva il richiamo della sua aquila in lontananza.

Da sotto di lui veniva un brusio di voci.

Si alzò in piedi e saltò, compiendo il balzo della fede.

[104].


End file.
